The Deadly Spell
by HaleyMartin74
Summary: An elderly lady puts a spell on Fabian and Nina along with the three other Sibuna. But when Fabian and Nina do what she said to do, the spell stays on them. They find a way to control their new powers to save Joy from the evil Rufus and Secret Society before it's too late.


Chapter One

Escaping the Prison to Find the Elderly

**Nina's P.O.V.**

So you see...everyone gets into a group at school, right? Right. Of course I got into one. Even the most unwanted soul gets into a group. I'm in a group. With some unexpected people...I'm the newbie. Everyone knows who I am. Wither they think of me in a positive light or a negative light in none of my business...and certainly not what I really care about.

Then there's the most popular girl in my boarding house...and probably in the school, Amber. It doesn't surprise me though. She's so pretty...and rich. And she's not as snobby as you're probably thinking! Of course she has her moments, we all do. But nevertheless, she's a nice person to be around. And she's become one of my best friends.

Let's not forget about Alfie. He can be annoying when he wants to be, and he can screw some very important things up. But he always does things with good intentions. He's completely in love with Amber, it's obvious. But Amber...I don't think she'll ever feel the same way. I do know though that he will find someone just like him...just a female version. And they'll fall in love and have a happy future. But anyways, he was the last member of our little group, and definitely the missing puzzle piece.

She may not be my biggest fan, but she's definitely not my worst enemy anymore. Patricia has been through a lot. Actually, she still is going through a lot. So I understand her wrath for most things. But once you get to know her, she can be really sweet...well...um...ANYWAYS, she is a close friend of mine. I go to her for a lot of my problems. She's very trust worthy. I see why her and her friend Joy were so close. No one knows what happened to her...everyone felt I had something to do with her disappearance. But I didn't. Patricia has finally come to realize this. And so has everyone else.

Speaking of fans, I'm his biggest fan. He was the only one who believed me when I said I had nothing to do with Joy's disappearance, and he was close friends with her. He knew I was crying on the phone on my first day at the house. I only told him about going back in the attic. He was the first one to see my locket...I feel as though I can trust him with anything. Fabian is probably the sweetest, most trustworthy guy you'll ever meet. Not to mention cute...but he is my best friend. And always will be. He knows some of my deepest most darkest secrets that I have had for so long and yet never told anyone except him. Although I do have a crush on him, I try my best not to make it obvious. Actually, haven't told anyone about it. Not even Amber...and she knows _all_ things relationship wise about the students. Although I feel as though she knows something. Actually...everyone gives me the feeling that they know something. Which is the exact opposite of what I want. But then again...maybe I'll be able to tell someone that my heart literally skips a beat when I see him...meaning I miss roughly 50,400 beats per day. But I'm glad to have him in my life. And hopefully he can stay in it until I die.

If you combine all five of us, we create Sibuna. Anubis backwards, credit to Amber. And we aren't just your typical group that has a tree house and hangs out all day talking about our social problems. We literally solve mysteries. We aren't the British (with the exception of me) Scooby Doo gang. We're much more than that. Much more than anyone could explain.

**I was walking **to school with Fabian. We were both blabbing about basically everything. School, school drama, house drama, relationships, homework, Sibuna, the elderly, hobos (or as he and everyone else would call them, "tramps"), what was for dinner, why the sky was blue, hair, humans, aliens (because Alfie wouldn't shut up about them the night before), etc. This definitely wasn't abnormal. We had done this everyday since the day we gazed at each other. We gaze at each other a lot now...I'm glad. Even though he said my eyes were pretty, mine suck, his are pretty. I could just stare into them all day. I haven't told him this though...he'd think I was a stalker or something. And that's not what you want your crush, let alone _anybody_, to think.

"Is it possible to skip school and not get caught here?" I asked.

"Hahaha, I don't know. There's a teacher everywhere you look, as you have probably noticed." Fabian said.

"Hehe yes I have noticed that."

"Why do you ask?" Fabian asked, a little confused.

"Ohhhh you want to skip school, I see."

"What?! No! Why would I...want to do that? And...um...violate school rules?" I lied. Fabian just glared at me. Into my eyes. He could tell I was lying.

"Look, I am probably the world's worst liar!" I said throwing my hands up in the air, giving up the small, pathetic act.

"Well you can't say that seeing as though you are speaking to the world's worst liar." Fabian said playfully elbowing me. I laughed.

"Well...I'm the world's worst, you can be England's worst." I said.

"Vice versa. But before you can oppose to this, what were you trying to lie about? Did you want to skip? Because I can get you out quick." Fabian said.

"Well yeah I want to skip, but I want you to come with me!" I said.

"Well how darling of you. But as you can see, there are teachers everywhere. One person can sneak out semi-easily, two people has yet to be dared to do, because it will fail miserably." Fabian explained. I laughed.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to be Bonnie and Clyde and find out if it really will fail miserably." I said. I tried to sound almost flirtatious, but I'm awkward so it never works. Fabian laughed.

"I guess so. So what, should I go get the ski masks and the bag to rob banks?" Fabian said. He obviously caught that I was trying to sound flirtatious, because he did i right back.

"Don't forget the guns, Clyde." I said. I bursted out laughing once I heard myself. He did the same thing. Then he grabbed my hand.

"Well we better run if we want to escape the prison." Fabian said. And then he dragged me away as we both ran to the exit of the boarding school onto the streets of Liverpool. Teachers did notice us...but thought nothing of it. By the time we climbed over the fence and ran out onto the streets, the teachers were yelling for us to come back. But it was too late; we were long gone.

Once we finally got to a cafe, we were clearly out of breath. I practically fell into someone but Fabian caught me.

"Well we...certainly got...a good...work out...yeah?" Fabian said in between breaths.

"Yeah...we...did!" I said breathing heavily. We both sat at one of the table outside of the cafe. We both felt like we were going to die.

"...This is why I hate physical education class..." Fabian said.

"Heh, me too." I agreed.

"So what do you want to do first? We have eight hours to kill." Fabian said.

"Well since we just ate not too long ago...we shouldn't eat here. Maybe later. How about we just walk and see where we end up?" I suggested. Fabian looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're going to run again." Fabian shook his head and sighed.

"Fine, you win, American girl." Fabian laughed getting up. I got up too. We both got up and walked to somewhere. Again, talking about anything and everything. We walked for a long time. Fabian couldn't stop complaining about his legs being numb. But to be honest, neither could I. Both of us weren't under or overweight. But, we weren't the most active people either. Fabian is geek chic, and I'm...nerd chic...

"Okay. I'm done." Fabian said throwing himself on the ground.

"So you have decided to face plant yourself to the ground and be a lazy dork?" I asked. Fabian looked at me.

"Yes." Then he shoved his face back into the sidewalk.

"You are seriously a dork." I laughed grabbing the collar of his uniform blazer to pull him up.

"You can't pull me up you're a weakling." Fabian laughed.

"Oh yeah because _you're _stronger." I said.

"Well maybe not but still." Fabian said getting up. I stuck my tongue out at him. Fabian glared at me and lightly shoved me from behind.

"Move along little girl." Fabian said. We both just laughed.

After awhile longer of walking we had been walking for three hours. I think we both fell on each other a couple of times. As we were walking an elderly lady went in front of us.

"You two..." The elderly lady said. Fabian and I looked at each other in a confused way.

"It's been five thousand years...where are the other three?" The woman asked.

"Um, I'm sorry. We've actually only been here for fiftee-"

"You've possessed poor teens? Well...I possessed this elderly woman." She said interrupting me.

"Is she senile?" Fabian whispered. I shrugged.

"Do the other's know about their powers?" She asked.

"Powers?" Fabian asked, with a little sarcasm.

"Yes. Well...until you believe, and make the other's believe, you won't be able to control your powers. Cnkẁā khuṇ ca cheụ̄̀x ẁā xảnāc thī̀thæ̂ cring khxng khu xảnāc thī̀ khuṇ mī ca pĕn f̄ạn r̂āy thī̀ lew r̂āy thī̀s̄ud k̄hxng khun." The lady said. Fabian and I backed away slowly, then we turned around and ran away. Although we knew where we were going wasn't safe, we weren't safe with her either.

We had no idea what was going to happen...and how this spell changed our lives.


End file.
